Dream Series
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: Because in their dreams, they are truly free. The Seven (plus Reyna, and possibly Octavian) and what they dream about. Post Mark Of Athena, and strong T rated.
1. Reyna

Reyna's mind is all lush flora and running rivers and dying sun as she dreams.

When she dreams, there is nothing. There is no war or New Rome or responsibilities of the Preator. There is only her and the sound, muscular hold of Jason Grace and his callous fingers running through her long black locks.

When she dreams there is nothing stopping her from laughing and giggling like the schoolgirl she wished she could be in waking life. Nothing stopping her from moaning and screaming and cuddling with the only person she would've aloud to make her feel like that anywhere - be it in dreams or awake.

There is nothing stopping her from letting go.

When she dreams there are no blonde-haired pain in the necks who tear up teddy-bears to see the mysteries of life. There are no meddlesome daughters of Aphrodite who try to snatch away what has and always will be rightfully hers.

There is only a deserted Circe's island and the sensation of Jason Grace - his lips teasing the crook of her neck and hands searching and caressing breasts.

There is only them.


	2. Nico

When Nico dreams, he is tickled by the sensation of soft blonde curls and examined by stormy gray eyes. He aches to feel more of the mystical phenomenon that is Annabeth Chase, even though it's wrong.

Nico silences himself as he feels dream-Annabeth press lips on his - it's just a dream. And in this dream there is no Percy or prophecy, only Annabeth and the empty vastness that is the ocean ahead of them.

A silly contrast is noticed when the ever-paling Nico caresses the ever-so tan Annabeth and they collapse into a stack of leaves (which, while romantic really should've been itchy, but because this was his dream it was just pleasing)

It's so easy to tell that this is one of his many wet dreams that it's laughable - the Annabeth Chase that is real only looks at Percy with desperate eyes and only touches him with this same kind of fervor. Dream-Annabeth is a dead give away.

Not that he minds her.

Because here there is no guilt that plagues him.


	3. Percy

What Percy really misses is the ocean.

_He took it for granted_ - what with the world containing so much water he could have it or dive within its mysteries depths whenever he wished. But no it was different.

He was thirsty, the son of Poseidon was actually thirsty.

He misses being able to drag Annabeth down along with him and press his lips to hers (were underwater kisses better than normal kisses or was it just him?)

But now it's different - there is no real water in Tartarus, no shining pools or streaming river ways that could soothe his thoughts. Now he must call upon the little water the nightmarish place had within it, begging it to hear him, desperate to hold it and feel it for himself.

So now when Annabeth is sure that there are no monsters lurking behind any corner, and he comes across a rare moment where his body isn't aching so heavily he can't keep an eye shut, he dreams. He dreams of swimming with Annbeth in the oceans that have no real bottom, swirling deeper and deeper with her, disappearing into nothingness and remaining so for all eternity.

Percy feels a small drop of water land on his cheek and believes he is one step closer to living his dream.


	4. Leo

When Leo Valdez has nothing to say, you _know_ it's bad.

He doesn't tell jokes anymore, doesn't smile so widely and isn't so carefree anymore. Now he can't help himself, can't motivate himself to leave his station as he works on the ship, repairing certain parts and then breaking them and putting them back together again within seconds.

If only life were that easy.

If only he could pick up the pieces that were. . are his life and shape them into what he wants. Instead he's resorted to creating gadgets that are not really meant for anything at all and throwing them aside, he has no one to show them to. Not even Hazel.

She still comes down and talks to him, still brings him lunch and tries her best to keep his spirits going, but he lies to her and tells her he's fine. And he should know better than to try and fool Hazel Levesque, he's not smart enough to fool or lie to her. Nor does he really ever want to be smart enough.

But he can't help but be somewhat dishonest with her, knowing that when she leaves her mind will be on Frank and any memory of Leo will soon be forgotten.

There are other reasons he shuts himself up in his station. Other, much more complicated reasons.

Suddenly he starts to wonder if this is what it felt like, knowing that your loved one is off kissing and loving someone who isn't you.

No matter how many things he fixes, no matter how many things he puts back together, it's_ this_ feeling that makes him truly feel like his father's son.

So when he finally does fall asleep, he dreams of Hazel and himself and just the open sky that is Earth, and they can travel forever, and there is nothing keeping Hazel from loving him completely. And he doesn't have to question why he's even existing at all.


	5. Hazel

It scares her how little she wants to dream, she just wants to rest.

Rest isn't something she's had in a long time, she misses it. It scares her how in her dreams, her body rests in a coffin and there is only silence.

Sure, she wants to have the optimism of Piper Mclean and the strength of Jason Grace but the world fights her at every turn. She doesn't want to think of the world as a cold, unforgiving place with cold unforgiving people but that's what comes out. There is only blood and fighting and swords and death and _darkness_.

She doesn't want the insides of her mind to sound like a Silvia Plath novel but hell, it _does_. Hazel wished the the strands of hair on her forearms didn't stick up every time she ate with the group and couldn't help but glance at the two chairs that Percy and Annabeth should have occupied.

And it's easy to accept the world isn't as it should be, Hazel's already done that. What's the real kick in the pants is that there is only pitfall after pitfall and nothing seems to have a real happy ending. The Gods keep getting messier and more reckless, Gaea gets more aggressive in her attacks, the stakes get higher along with the losses and it's almost like a lottery in which no one wins.

Hazel turns in her bed, her legs getting tangled in along with the bed sheets. A dirt nap just doesn't sound like the most horrible thing in the world anymore.

What_ is_ the worst is putting all the we can do it's and the we're almost there's and wondering if anyone can tell if the smile she wears is fake. What_ is_ the worst is when Frank Zhang puts his arm around her and she kisses him chastely and tries to pretend Leo Valdez isn't the real one for her, because they've suffered enough casualties in their little group and Hazel doesn't want to be responsible for yet another.

She'll think of something, she always does.


End file.
